


A Guy Walks Into A Bar...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy walks into a bar.. His name is Dean Winchester, and he's never seen anyone as good looking as Castiel Novak. Maybe if Castiel wasn't dealing with a bad break up, the night would've ended different when he brought him home. But Dean was glad for the turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel stepped into the bar for the first time in months. He never thought of himself as a big drinker, only when he felt fitted, and tonight was definitely one of those nights. Finding his fiancée Balthazar with another man in the bed they shared, killed him. He couldn't look at Balthazar any longer, so he went to the one place he knew he'd never look for him, the bar. Since he'd taken a taxi here, he ordered drink after drink, not caring about how wasted he would get or how bad he would feel in the morning. 

Dean drove his Impala down the dark highway after his long day. He'd helped his brother pack the rest of his things for college and drove him to the airport a few hours before. He'd asked Bobby to give him the day off at the auto shop so he could spend the day with Sam. He pulled into the busy parking lot of the bar and contemplated whether or not he would bring someone home tonight. 

Castiel sighed and waved his hand, getting another drink from the cute, young blonde bartender. He was so crushed, but he was feeling more angry than hurt, which was strange for him. He wanted to hurt Balthazar like he'd hurt him, but he knew that wasn't possible. He looked aimlessly around the bar and downed his drink. 

Dean's eyes went straight to the dark haired man in the trench coat as soon as he stepped into the bar. He usually didn't notice men until they tried to pick him up, but he could tell just from the side of his face, he was going to be an extremely attractive man. Even though few people knew, it was no secret that Dean swung both ways. He hung his coat up and sat only a seat away from the man, the bar surprisingly empty even though they had a big crowd tonight. "Heyya Jo. What do you got good tonight?" 

Castiel's eyes, as well as many other customer's, looked up at the man when he walked in the door. His walk gave off confidence and he greeted the bartender by her name with a warm smile. 

Dean felt so comfortable at the Roadhouse and even better when he saw Jo. "Well, that depends on how you're feeling." She slung the towel she was using to dry her hands over her shoulder and smiled. 

"I feel really good today. I just sent Sammy off to Cali." He patted Jo's hand, glad to catch up with the old friend. 

"How about I get you something strong? Sending your brother off to college is a big thing." She slid Dean a glass and poured some whiskey in it. 

Dean caught the man beside him glancing over and whispered to Jo, "How about we make that two?" He slid the extra drink over to the man, catching his attention. 

Castiel had almost tuned out the friendly conversation between the attractive man and the bartender, but his attention was reclaimed when a glass full of copper liquid was slid to him. He looked up into green eyes, "Hey, I'm Dean." The man smiled and Castiel's breathe caught, he was beautiful. 

"Hi.. I uh-I'm Castiel." He smile timidly back at him. 

"Castiel, huh? Like the angel?" Dean's smile was now amused. He found himself very interested in this man with the strange name and shockingly blue eyes. 

"Yeah," Castiel laughed nervously. "How'd you know?" 

Dean cleared his throat. "My dad was into that stuff, angels, demons, apocalypse. All that jazz, and I picked up a few things." 

Castiel nodded his head. "That's an interesting hobby." 

"Hobby, yeah. More like his life." Dean turned, facing the bar and finishing his drink, waving at Jo for another one. "So, what brings you here?" 

Castiel had hoped that no one would ask, so he hadn't thought of another excuse. "I, um, caught my fiancée with another man." 

Dean let out a low whistle and reached over to pat Castiel on the back. "I'm sorry man. Let me buy you a few more drinks." 

"You don't have to." Castiel said politely, but secretly hoped he did, the whiskey was doing its work. 

"It's no problem I promise." He held up two fingers at Jo, who gave him a friendly smile and two more glasses. 

Dean stayed at 3 drinks, but Castiel kept going until he was too drunk to hold himself up on the stool. 

"I hope you didn't drive here." Dean helped him off the stool, waving at Jo and leading him outside. 

The cool air helped clear Castiel's head a tiny bit. "No, I took a cab." 

"How about I give you a ride home?" Dean pointed at the Impala. 

"Oh no. I can't go home." Castiel burped loudly, causing Dean to laugh. "Balthazar is home. I need to go somewhere else."

"Balthazar?" This was the first time he'd heard the name. 

"My fiancée." Castiel stumbled as Dean tried to help him in the car, causing them to fall into the door, Castiel landing on top of Dean in the seat. 

Dean pulled Castiel the rest of the way into the car, laughing harder than he had in a long time and shut the door, sliding over to the drivers seat. 

Castiel stayed silent for most of the ride, and once Dean pulled up to the small house he'd owned since his dad passed, Castiel perked up. 

"I forgot to tell you where to take me." 

"It's alright. I have an extra room now   
that my brother's gone for college." Dean unlocked the door and helped Castiel stumble in. He led him into Sam's old room, glancing around at the few things he'd left behind and smiled. 

"You can just crash here tonight. It's no problem." Dean grabbed some blankets out of the closet. Castiel struggled to get out of his coat, and fell when he was taking off his shoes. 

Dean just laughed at him again before helping him into the bed, tossing the blanket over him and saying a short quick goodnight. It reminded him of Sam when he'd come home drunk and Dean would do the same thing. 

Dean crashed into his bed, just a room over, and almost instantly fell asleep.   
***  
Castiel wake up dazed and hungover. He barely remembered an attractive man from the previous night, but he woke up alone and fully clothed, minus his shoes and jacket, which was sitting neatly by the bed. 

The smell of cinnamon carried him towards the kitchen, where the attractive man from the night before stood at the stove shirtless, making pancakes. 

"That smells so good." The man jumped a little when Castiel spoke. 

"Pancakes are perfect for Sunday mornings." He smiled and turned back around, flipping one. 

What was his name? Derrick, David? He looked around until he saw a piece of mail with Winchester on it. Sam, was that it?

Seeing Castiel with messy hair an wrinkled clothes, obviously hung over, reminded Dean of Sam again and he smiled. Thank goodness it was Sunday and he didn't have work. 

"So, Sam," Castiel tried. "You have a nice place." 

Dean chuckled and nodded, "It used to be mine and my brothers." 

"The one in college?" 

"Yeah, we just sent him off yesterday." Dean chuckled again, sitting the pancakes on the table. 

Castiel sat on the cushioned chair, head pounding from movement and trying to catch himself up on the previous day. 

"Dude, you were hammered yesterday." Dean spoke in between bites. Castiel was scarfing them down. 

"From the way my head feels today, I believe I was worse than that." 

"I bet you don't remember a thing, do you?" 

"Well, of course I do." 

"You didn't remember my name." 

Castiel choked a little on his pancakes. "Yes I did." 

Dean stood up and patted Castiel on the back, "Sam is my brother." He out his empty plate in the sink. 

"I'm sorry." Castiel looked down at his plate, face red. 

"It's Dean, by the way. And it's alright, you had a hard night. It's not like I haven't done the same." Castiel couldn't help but watch Dean's muscles move as he washed his plate. 

"I feel really bad, because you were so kind to me. And my name is Castiel Novak." 

Dean just waved his arm as to tell Castiel to forget about it. He picked up the other plate from the table and put it in the hot sink water. 

Castiel walked over and dried the dishes that Dean washed, trying to make up for forgetting his name. 

"So what do you do?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, I'm an accountant, well was.." 

"What happened, ya know, if you wanna talk about it." 

"My ex-fiancée was the owner of the company, so I don't work there anymore." 

Dean gave Castiel a sympathetic smile. "What do you do, Dean?" Castiel looked away. 

"I work at an auto shop," Dean pointed out the window. "Right down the road right there." 

"Do you get a lot of cars?" 

"Not a lot, but a good amount for this area." 

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it. Sam hated it, he didn't want to go into the family business, though technically Bobby isn't our uncle." 

Castiel just nodded and dried the last dish, Dean putting them back into the cabinets. 

"Do you have to be anywhere today?" Dean asked. 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Well, then we're gonna spend Sunday Dean Winchester style." He winked at Castiel and walked into the living room the couch sitting close to a small tv. 

Castiel sat down as he was flipping through the channels, passing a football game and a hunting show. He finally landed on Dr. Sexy and leaned back, throwing his arms across the couch. 

Castiel forgot for a little while how bad it was now. He had no place to live, no job; what was he doing to do? He started to cry. 

Dean felt the soft sobbing beside him before he heard it, "Man, you alright?" 

"Yeah," Cas sniffled. "It's all just getting to me." 

"Can I help with anything?"

"Nothing I'd want to ask you for." 

"Hey, don't be afraid to ask. I'm a cool guy, not gonna be mean."

"I need a place to stay for a little while. Just a few days until I get a job and my own place.." Cas was babbling. 

"Do you have any stuff?"

"Yes, at my apartment."

"Would you like to go get it? You can keep it here for now." 

"Balthazar wouldn't be at work right now. Could it wait until tomorrow?" 

"No problem." And Dean resumed watching tv like nothing had happened.   
***   
Castiel and Dean spent most of the day watching tv, and napping. There was a comfortable silence and around 5 o'clock, Dean handed Castiel a beer. 

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" Dean asked like they'd been friends forever. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you want to go out or stay in?" 

"It doesn't matter to me, Dean." Castiel took a sip of his beer, licking the condensation from the can off of his lips. 

Dean cleared his throat, "We could go to the bar, or the movies, we could just sit here. I don't care man." 

"Going out sounds nice." 

Dean jumped up from the worn leather couch excitedly. "Let me get you some clothes." 

Castiel sipped on his drink as Dean rummaged through the bedroom that was his brothers, then went into the other room(Castiel assumed it was his own.) 

He came out with a dark pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt. 

"My brother is a giant, so you can wear my pants, but his shirt might fit you better. 

Cas accepted the clothes with a 'thank you' and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. It felt good to finally shower and even though he felt like he needed to cry, he couldn't. Dean was being so kind to him, and he didn't even remember his name this morning.   
When he stepped out of the shower, a towel and a pair of boxers sat waiting for him on the sink, Dean must've brought them. The jeans that Dean gave him felt worn, but looked brand new, and the shirt was a little big, but he was comfortable. 

Dean was dressed in a similar pair of jeans(did he only own wranglers?) and a plain dark-green tee. Castiel couldn't help but notice how good he looked in the well fitting shirt. 

Dean gave Castiel a once over and whistled, laughing to play it off as a joke, but he looked good in those jeans. 

"You ready?" He grabbed the keys to the impala. 

Cas shook his head and followed Dean out.   
***   
They ended up back at the bar, Dean called it the Roadhouse, but of course Castiel didn't look at the sign when he stumbled in there, emotionally over whelmed, the night before. 

They sat at a booth instead of the bar and ordered food, Dean got a bacon cheeseburger and Castiel just got a regular one. 

"What are you going to do tonight?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Oh-uh, I um," Castiel stuttered. "I probably have enough money for a motel room."

Dean almost spit out his food. "Do you think I would make you sleep in a hotel room?"

"I thought that's what you meant." 

"No, you can stay as long as you want. I mean, if you're not a thief or anything."

"Heavens, no!" Castiel started to be offended before he realized that this man had no idea who he was. 

"Alright. Then you can stay, I guess I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." Castiel finished the remainder of his burger, a good five minutes after Dean. 

"I'd like to get to know you. You seem interesting, or maybe I'm just lonely." Dean blushed. "And maybe after we get your stuff tomorrow, we can set up a roommate agreement or something."

"That would be amazing Dean. Thank you so much." 

Dean just smiled and took the check and cash to the waitress, then led Castiel out the door. 

On the ride back they listened to ACDC, Dean mentioned that it was his favorite band, in between singing with the song. 

"You have a great voice." Castiel said when Dean was switching the tapes. 

"It's a gift." Dean chuckled. "Do you sing?" 

"I try not to." Castiel watched the first drop of rain hit the windshield. "I'm not very good."

"I'll judge it when I hear it." Dean smiled, the rest of the job comfortably silent.   
***  
Castiel rolled lazily out of bed, the small house silent. Was Dean still asleep? The clock read 12:37 and Castiel was ashamed that he'd let himself sleep that late. He always got up early with Balthazar. He wiped the silent tears off of his face and read the note Dean left:  
"Castiel. At work. Be back around 3. Clothes in the bathroom. Be ready when I get there.   
Dean."

The sloppy, obviously rushed hand writing made Castiel smile, and that only brought more tears. He headed to the bathroom to shower, hoping to wash away his emotional morning.   
***  
Dean came almost a half an hour early, sweaty and covered in car grease, a sight that made Castiel stop in the middle of a bite. 

"What kind of sandwich is that?" Dean looked like he could eat Castiel alive. 

"Um, ham. I hope you didn't mind me making one." 

"No, man, it's cool. Will you make me one while I'm in the shower?" 

"Sure thing." Castiel put down his half finished sandwich after Dean left, not even able to finish his food, because Dean looked delicious enough to eat. Castiel knew he shouldn't be thinking about Dean like this, he wasn't a rebound. 

Dean washed off quickly in the shower, leaving plenty of time to jack off. The way Castiel looked at him when he walked in, sent electric through his body. 

Dean ran a small squeeze of hair gel through his hands, spiking his hair up a bit he met Castiel in the kitchen. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"I thought we could get your things today." 

Castiel just nodded and handed Dean the sandwich. He ate most of it on the way out to the car.   
***   
They got lucky when Castiel's small apartment was empty. He packed all of his clothes in garbage bags and Dean carried them down, as well as a few valuables. He looked around the small, scarcely decorated apartment and locked the door behind him, placing the key underneath the mat. 

He ended up crying on the couch that night, in the middle of watching Star Trek with Dean. Dean held him as he sobbed and offered to make him food, but Castiel was too unsettled to eat. 

"Maybe if we unpack your stuff and move you in, you'll feel better." Dean suggested. 

And he was right, after personalizing the new room, and throwing out some things that reminded him too much of Balthazar, his tears were dry. 

"Thank you, Dean." 

"It's no problem." Dean kissed him on the forehead and went to his bedroom, leaving Cas to sleep soundly in his new room.   
***   
He settled in at Deans really well. After a few weeks they had a routine. On Mondays through Fridays, Dean would drive down to the auto shop, coming home in time to catch a rerun of Dr. Sexy or Star Trek on tv and him and Castiel would watch it together. Castiel spent the day cleaning, jogging, or sometimes he would make a big dinner for Dean. Weekends were spent going out, Dean even took Castiel hunting once and to a museum another time. They would take turns making meals, but they would always wash dishes together. 

Whenever Castiel would cry, Dean would hold him, and tell him it would all be okay. One time Dean told him he was beautiful. 

"If I ever had a boyfriend like you, I'd never let that go." Dean whispered into Cas' hair on a particularly bad night. 

"I must not have been that great, because he chose other people over me all the time."

"Cas," Dean said like he'd been calling him that forever. "You're worth so much more than that."

"Did you just call me Cas?" He looked up at Dean. 

Dean wiped away the few tears on his cheeks. "Yes, it's beautiful, you're beautiful." Dean kissed him on the corner of the mouth and tucked Cas' head under his chin. 

They always had moments where Cas thought they were going to kiss, but Dean always backed away first. The only arguments were about who got the last pancake or who got the bathroom first in the morning.   
***  
Dean loved the domesticity that came with living with Cas. He watched over him like a brother, but it would be weird if you were attracted to your brother. Dean first realized he liked Cas when he came home from work one day and was met with an off key verse of 'Happy Birthday' and a large smile matching sparkling blue eyes. 

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" Dean asked, absolutey thrilled with the pie on the table in place of a cake. 

"Jo told me." Castiel grinned smugly. Dean didn't like to make big deals out of things, but Jo didn't hesitate to gossip about him to his roommate. 

"Of course!" Dean grabbed Castiel into a hug. 

"Let me cut you a piece." Castiel said, once he was free from Dean's grip. 

Dean washed his hands at the sink, not even caring that the rest of him was filthy. He left a grease smudge on Cas as he kissed his forehead. The pie was the best thing he'd ever tasted. 

"Grab a piece." Dean said around a mouthful of pie. 

"I was waiting for you to get home before I did." Castiel smiled and cut a small piece off, Dean was almost finished with his. 

They ate in silence and Dean grabbed them both a beer from the fridge, taking his into the bathroom, and Castiel heard the shower come on shortly after. 

Castiel put the remaining apple pie in the fridge and washed the dishes. He turned the tv on and waited for Dean to get out of the shower. 

"Cas!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. 

Castiel answered back from outside the door. "Yes, Dean?" 

Dean cleared his throat. "Where are the towels?" 

"Hold on, I'll get you one. I just washed them earlier." 

Castiel got a warm towel out of the dryer and knocked on the bathroom door before walking in. 

Dean was peeking out from behind the clear shower curtain and Castiel almost dropped the towel. He could clearly see Dean's dick hanging between his legs. 

He tossed the towel to Dean and ran out quickly, saying 'you're welcome' when Dean thanked him.   
***   
"Dean, I got a job." Castiel said about a week later they were eating dinner after Dean got home. 

"What for? You really don't need a job, Cas." 

"Well, I've been living here for almost two months. I think it's time I help you out a little." 

"If that's what you want, Cas. Where are you working?" 

"Jo's mom, Ellen offered me a spot at the Roadhouse." 

Dean smiled. "They're good people." 

Castiel agreed. "I start tomorrow." 

"Maybe I'll go in and see you." 

"That'd be nice." Castiel did the dishes that night and Dean went to bed early, mumbling that he'd get them in the morning, but Castiel tried to help whenever he got the chance.   
***  
The first time Cas had ever saw Dean tear up was when Sam called from Harvard. 

"What's her name?" Dean asked. Cas assumed Sam was talking about a girl since he could only hear Dean's side of the conversation. 

"Jess, huh? That's pretty." A pause. 

"Yeah, Sammy, I miss you too.

"Well, I have a roommate to keep me company now." Dean laughed and winked at Cas. 

Dean and Sam talked for another half an hour before hanging up and Dean was left smiling. He gave Cas a kiss on the cheek before bed the night, Cas almost turned his head for more, but didn't want to push it.   
***  
Castiel was toweling off when Dean, rubbing his eyes, pushed the door wide open. He stopped in his tracks. 

"I'm so sorry Cas!" Dean cried, but didn't make any move to leave. 

"It's okay, I'm almost done." Castiel wrapped the towel around himself and walked past Dean brushing against him. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled his close, kissing him softly. Then he walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Castiel went into his room with a boner, frustrated because he'd just showered. He wondered if Dean had the same problem. 

Dean jacked off furiously in the shower, barely holding back moans, thinking about Cas. The way his body looked wet, and his dick. Oh god, Dean saw his dick twitch when he looked at it. He came hot spurts onto his hand, groaning loud enough that he would be surprised if Cas didn't hear. 

Castiel was too occupied with his own problems. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head tilted slightly back, one hand stroking, and the other fisted in the covers. He kept quiet until he came and had to bite his fist to keep from moaning out loud.   
***   
Castiel was at the Roadhouse 20 minutes before he was supposed to be there. He was excited to work there, even though he wasn't a big fan of bars. 

"Right now, you'll take orders, Benny is our chef, I make the drinks, and mom runs it all." 

Cas nodded and took orders. 

Dean showed up around the bar around 7:30. Cas' shift ended at 8. He ordered drinks and talked to Jo, while Cas waited tables. They were packed for a Saturday. 

By the time Cas was done, Dean was a bit tipsy, but sober enough to drive home. He pulled Cas close in the car and asked him about his day. 

"It went very well." Castiel smiled. 

"I'm glad." Dean said, humming along to the song that was playing at the moment. 

They ended up watching Dr. Sexy in Dean's room when they got home, "since it was on", but Cas knew it was Dean's favorite show. Cas sat really close to Dean, and dozed off on his shoulder. 

Dean snuggled even closer to Cas, stirring him in his sleep. His hands roamed his torso, memorizing every dip in his muscles, the hardness there. Dean's breathing deepened. Dean went up Cas’ shirt, feeling his stomach twitch as his hand hit a ticklish spot. Up to his nipple where he played and pinched and teased. Dean could feel that he was awake now. Cas felt Dean become hesitant, the blush of his cheeks warm against the arm he was laying on. 

Dean took his silence as an invitation, he pulled himself on top of Cas, straddling his hips. He kissed Cas gently. Cas kissed him back, hands threading in his dark blonde hair, pulling him close. Both hands pulled up his shirt and Dean leaned up to help take it off. Dean kissed his chin, nibbled his neck. Their bodies rocked together.  

Dean rubbed down him, tongue tracing invisible lines down his chest, he toyed with a nipple, catching it in between his teeth, drawing a moan out of Cas. He kissed down his belly, tongue making a circle around his navel before planting a kiss on it. Dean’s tongue and lips danced across the skin above his jeans before he undid the button, unzipped him, and tugged his pants down for access. 

Dean licked a hot stripe down his length, moistening the fabric of his underwear. Cas moaned. Dean pulled his underwear down, the scrape of fabric making Cas arch and grab for him. He pushed Dean’s head down onto it, his hands catching the base and squeezing lightly. Through long, hard sucks, Dean made him dizzy. Made his breathe catch, made him moan Dean’s name. His tongue tickled the sensitive underside. 

Cas came quickly.  Dean wiped his mouth and laid back down beside him. Cas kissed him on the mouth, tongue diving deep. “I’ve been scared to do that for a long time.” Dean confessed.  

“I’m glad you did. I’ve been wanting this for so long.” He kissed Dean again and pulled him close keeping them warm in the cold room.  
***  
Dean didn't say anything about that night for a week, until Cas brought it up after dinner one day, when they were doing the dishes. 

"Dean, about the other night," Cas swallowed audibly. "I want to know why you did that."

"I'm sorry, man. I crossed a line there." Dean's face looked apologetic. 

"I didn't mean it like that when I asked why?" Castiel blushed. "Why me?"

Dean kissed Castiel deeply, getting soap suds on his face. "Who else would it be Cas?" 

"Whenever you go to the bar, or whenever we go out, you get so many looks, from girls and guys." 

"Do you ever see me looking at anyone but you?" Dean cleaned Cas' face with a towel. 

"Well, no, but-" 

"Exactly Cas. I like you. I like you a lot actually. And that's why I did it, because I didn't know how else to tell you."

"Oh.." Was all Cas could manage. 

"I've probably screwed it all up now, huh?" Dean put away the dry dishes. 

"No, Dean. I mean, I like you too." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.   
"You've been so good to me, you're always helping somebody. You should let someone be good to you." Castiel kissed him long and soft. He played with the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, then he pulled Dean's head back by his hair kissing along his neck and jawline, causing Dean to moan and the vibrations to sensitize Cas' lips. 

Dean pulled Cas closer by the belt loops and ended up with his back up against the counter, one hand holding himself up, the other pulling Cas closer. 

Cas could feel Dean's hard-on pressed against his leg. He applied pressure with his palm, causing Dean to moan loudly and grab Cas' face, kissing and biting his lips. 

"Cas." Dean whispered. "C'mon." 

He led Castiel into the bedroom, they slowed things down, kissing for what felt like forever and Cas' leg went in between Dean's. Their clothes came off in a blur, first Dean's shirt, last Cas' boxers. 

Castiel slid down Dean and stuffed his mouth as full as he could around Dean's dick, rewarded with a moan and a jerk of his hips. Cas choked down Dean's length. It reminded him of how Balthazar would say he was a little angel because he had no gag reflex. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, trying to focus on Dean, but tears began to flow. 

Dean looked down at the first warm drop of wetness on his hipbone. "Cas," he said concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Castiel looked up at Dean, embarrassed that he was crying at a time like this and started to apologize, but Dean pulled him close and hugged him. 

"We didn't have to do this. If it was too soon, I'm so sorry." Dean threw out apologies and Cas stopped him. 

"It's not you, Dean. It's Balthazar." 

"Oh," Dean paused, thinking about this. "What about him?" 

"Just the things he said, it's just hitting me hard tonight." 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I still should've known better. It's way too soon." Dean grabbed a shirt and boxers from the floor and ordered Cas put them on as he searched for his. He crawled back into bed and pulled the covers around them. "I'm here for you, okay?" 

"It's okay Dean, and thank you." Castiel tried to stop the tears that were now soaking Dean's shirt, but the kindness of the other man was making it hard for him. 

"It will be okay." Dean was always there for Cas when he couldn't hold it together, and the one night he tried to give back, he ended up a crying mess in Dean's arms again.


	2. 2

Dean was always there, when Castiel cried. He was there when he was laughing, he was the reason he laughed. He realized how dependent he had become on Dean when Dean went on vacation for a week to meet with an ex-coworker, Garth, and Castiel had no idea what to do while he was gone. 

He slept in Dean's bed. He watched tv and cleaned the house. He didn't have any close friends who weren't acquaintances with Balthazar. His family had been unreachable since he was 19, and when Dean was gone, it hit him how alone he was. 

"This has been the longest week of my life." Castiel told Dean when he got home that Saturday. 

"I missed you a lot." Dean kissed Cas as soon as he walked into the door. "Garth and Montana are only fun for so long."

"I bet you're tired." Castiel took Dean's bag into the bedroom, Dean following. 

"Exhausted. Thanks for cleaning up while I was gone." 

"It was the least I could do Dean." 

"Would you lay down with me?" 

"Of course, Dean."   
***  
Castiel moved into Dean's room shortly after they'd gotten together. 

Dean loved to cuddle, Castiel found out. He loved to snuggle against Cas' side with an arm tossed over him. Sometimes, they would spoon, and Dean would usually take over Cas then too, since he was bigger than Cas. 

"Castiel," Dean whispered one night, both of them restless. 

"Yes, Dean." 

"I'm glad you're here." 

"If anything, I should be glad for you." Castiel turned towards Dean. 

"When I saw you at the bar that day, I was so mesmerized by you. You looked so sad, and so lost. That's exactly how I felt."

"You didn't look that way." 

"I was so proud of Sammy, he was actually doing something with his life. Far away from me though. Our dad was hardly around, and when he was, he was drunk. Sam always wanted to leave, I never knew how." 

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I am where I am because of my own choices. And it's the same with everyone else, I'm the only one who hasn't left. Everyone always leaves."

It was then that Castiel realized that Dean had insecurities too. And he had been so selfish. "I'm sorry that we've never talked about this. I've been so selfish with my own problems. I didn't even consider that you had any." 

"Yours are more recent. I've had a long time to adjust." 

"So, if your dad was always gone, and Sam went off to college. Where was your mother?" 

"She died when I was young, Sammy was still a baby, I carried him out of the house. After that was when my dad started drinking. I've taken care of Sam for his whole life almost. That's why it hurt so bad when he left."

Castiel pulled Dean close. "You're such a good person. Even after all you've been through."

"There's no sense in being hateful. I've been through hell and back, it feels like, why would I let someone suffer through the same?" 

Castiel kissed Dean on the lips. "You are so perfect." 

"Cas." Dean whispered against his lips. His hands went to Castiel's hair. "I don't think you realize how much I need you." 

"We need each other."   
***  
Cas woke up alone in Dean's bed, his eyes were dry and his throat was thick. The cold glass of water on the night table almost brought tears to his eyes before he pushed them back and drank. Since it was Sunday, Dean would've been outside mowing, but the rain suggested he wasn't. 

Cas walked through the house, passing his closed bedroom door and entered the kitchen. Pancakes were sitting on the counter and a note was left for him. 

'Sorry about last night. See you soon, beautiful.' But where was he?

Cas ate his pancakes and heard a knock on the wall from his room. He crept up to the door. He heard the knock again, and a few more before he pushed the door open and peeked in. 

He saw Dean, sprawled out on Cas' bed, one hand behind his hair and the other twisted in a familiar head of hair.   
Dean looked up, "Oh, sorry Cas, I thought you were asleep." He winked. 

"No, I'm sorry Dean." Castiel barely managed to spit out the words and turn around before the mystery head spoke. 

"Cas, huh? I haven't heard that one before." He looked towards the man with the thick accent and almost screamed.   
***  
Dean woke up with Castiel crying into his side. He shook him awake. "Cas!" 

Castiel jolted awake, looking surprised, before he kissed Dean needy on the lips. 

Dean had to pull away to breathe. "What's up, Cas?" He asked concerned. 

"I just, I had a terrible dream." 

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean smoothed Cas' hair and he felt Cas' warm breath on his chest as he spoke. 

"I dreamt that you were with Balthazar." Castiel clung to Dean. "In my bed." 

"Cas, Cas no." Dean comforted Cas, pulling his face up to kiss him again. "I would never. I don't want to be with anyone but you." 

"You want to be with me?" 

"More than anything, yes." Dean breathed on his lips. 

"I will be with you Dean." Castiel forgot about his dream as soon as Dean kissed him. His tongue claimed Castiel's mouth, but he was gentle. He was out of breathe when the kiss was over. 

Dean yawned and looked at the clock, it was 6:37 in the morning. "Cas, even though I'm the happiest man in the world right now, I need some sleep, okay."

"That's fine." Cas said and started to get up. Dean pulled him down by his wrist. 

"I didn't say you had to leave." He was rewarded with another sweet kiss before they fell asleep warm and snuggled in Dean's large bed.  
*** 

Almost a month after they called it official, Castiel ate his cereal and Dean talked on the phone with Sam. 

"Yeah, man. We have plenty of room." Dean spoke around his cereal and winked at Cas. 

"You and Jess can take your old room and Cas will sleep with me." 

Castiel heard the pause from the other   
line and Sam ask, "If it's okay with you, but we could sleep at a hotel if its too much." 

"I don't mind sleeping with him." Castiel blushed when Dean said that, feeling like Sam did the same, because he ended the conversation quickly after. 

"I hope you don't mind that Sam is coming over for Thanksgiving." Dean said around a mouthful of Lucky Charms. 

"It's still your house Dean, of course I don't mind." Castiel smirked. "And I definitely don't mind sleeping with you."

Dean leaned over the table to kiss him. They hadn't actually had sex yet, but they'd come close, Dean always pulled away first. He wanted to give Cas a chance to adjust before it got too serious. He was still giving Cas a chance to leave if he wanted. 

"When are they coming?" Castiel interrupted Dean's thoughts. 

"Sam said either tomorrow or Tuesday, they'd be here." 

Castiel just nodded. "What are we having for dinner?" 

"I haven't thought about it much yet." 

"Would you like me to cook something?" 

"We can cook together." Dean suggested, and nothing else was said about it.   
***  
Sam got there Monday while Dean was at work. Castiel had cleaned the house all day, even though it barely needed it, and he was sure he looked like a mess. He helped Sam carry the bags in while explaining that Dean wouldn't be back for a few hours. 

"Castiel, this is Jess." He shook the hand of a beautiful blonde woman, still in shock by the incredible handsomeness of Sam. He could see that he and Dean were brothers, even though Sam was much wider than Dean in the shoulders, and definitely much taller. He had moved his personal things into Dean's room, so the room still looked like Sam's before he moved out. 

"Castiel." Jess spoke clearly and confidently, her long blonde hair moving with her. "Sam and I are going to go out to eat while Dean is gone. If he comes in while we're gone, tell him so." 

"I sure will." Castiel kissed her hand politely and shook Sam's, running to the shower as soon as the left to clean up before Dean got home.   
***  
Dean left work early, hoping that Sam would've been there. Instead, he came back to their unpacked room and Cas singing in the shower. Dean laid his clothes in the laundry room and snuck into the bathroom, joining Cas in the middle of the chorus of Every Rose Has Its Thorn. 

"Dean!" Castiel jumped, pulling back the shower curtain. 

Dean chuckled and moved the shower curtain more to the side, sliding in with Cas and washing his body like it was a normal shower. 

While Dean got his front, Cas got his back, stopping to massage his shoulders and ass. "How long will Sam be gone?" Dean asked. 

"For a while, they just left." 

Dean turned around to face Cas, he kissed him, feeling water run in between their faces. He pulled Cas back, so the shower water would hit his back and not Dean's face as he slid down to his knees. 

Castiel moaned as Dean sucked the head of his dick, but used his hand to stroke the whole shaft. He played with Cas' balls while licking the sensitive underside of his dick. 

Dean vibrated his lips on the head of Cas' growing penis and, surprising Cas, took it all in his mouth at once. Castiel moaned loudly and grabbed Dean's hair as he sucked hard and fast on his dick, barely leaving Cas time to breathe before he was coming hard down Dean's throat. 

Castiel moaned Dean's name as he tickled the sensitive head of his dick with his tongue. Castiel helped Dean up and grabbed his throbbing erection, pushing him up against the wall and stroking furiously, kissing along Dean's jawline and neck. He whispered in Dean's ear, "god, you're so fucking good to me. You're so good. Come all over me." Dean came quicker than he expected to, Cas backing up so it would land on him. Castiel washed Dean's come off of his belly and kissed him, laughing in his mouth. 

"What is it, Cas?" 

"We forgot to wash your hair."   
***  
Dean and Cas were both dressed and dry when Sam and Jess made it back. Dean greeted Sam with a large hug, and a kiss on the cheek for Jess. 

While Sam and Dean caught up, Jess chatted with Castiel. She asked about Dean, and how they'd met. And he asked the same about Sam. He found out that he and Jess had a lot in common, and after quite a few drinks(courtesy of Cas) they started talking personal. 

"I can really tell he likes you." Jess looked at Sam and Dean in the living room; her and Cas sat at the kitchen table. 

"Can you? Sometimes I don't know about him." 

"Yeah, it's just the way he stands near you and looks at you. Reminds me of when me and Sam first got together."

"I really do like him. So much it scares me." Castiel confessed his recent break up with Balthazar and how he was still afraid. 

"The same thing happened to me, but when I met Sam, I don't know, it was just perfect. Everything was different, I trust him. And Dean is a good guy, he wouldn't hurt you."

"I forget about it when I'm with Dean, but neither one of us know him very well." 

"Sam tells me enough about him, and if that's not love, I don't know what it is." Jess winked at Cas and called for Sam, saying she was going to bed. She gave Cas a quick hug and walked off to the bedroom. 

Sam followed shortly after, and Dean walked into the kitchen where Cas was cleaning up the glasses he'd used for drinks. 

Dean hugged Cas from behind and kissed his neck. "Thank you." 

"What are you thanking me for?" 

"For being here." 

"You've been there for me, Dean. Never hesitate to ask for anything." 

Dean kissed his neck again and just stood there holding him until he yawned. 

"I'm gonna head to bed, Cas. Don't be up too late." 

After a few goodnight kisses, Dean headed off to the bedroom. Castiel hurried to finish the dishes so he could catch Dean awake in the snuggly mood he was in. 

Dean waited for Castiel to finish the dishes and walk toward the room, to pretend he was asleep. Castiel sighed, clearly disappointed, and walked to the bed, stripping down to his underwear on the way. He crawled in close to Dean, snuggled against his warm back and kissed him on the back of the neck a few times, hoping to get his attention. 

Dean turned around to Castiel. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Dean, please." Castiel blushed. 

"It's true. I think I love you."

It was so unexpected and Castiel didn't know how to react. 

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know these past four months with you have been amazing, I wanted to wait before I told you, because I want you to heal, but right now feels like the right time." 

"Wow, Dean. How long have you felt this way." 

"About two months." 

So Dean had been in love with Castiel for two whole months, and all he could say was, 'wow, Dean.' He felt like such a dick. 

"I'm so glad for you Dean Winchester. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You do so much for me that I'm surprised you haven't gotten annoyed with me, but you love me. Wow." Castiel kissed Dean with a passion he hasn't felt in ages. 

He kissed him until he was dizzy and out of breath, Dean's tongue was getting playful in his mouth, and ended up half on top of Cas, tickling his ribs. 

They cuddled up close, still laughing over what just happened, and fell asleep shortly after.   
***  
They all went out to dinner the second night Sam and Jess were in. The restaurant was a good memory for Dean and Sam. Dean patted Cas' leg under the table and held his hand when they weren't too busy eating. 

"You have to tell him about the time you spilled acid on your pants in class and it burnt right through your underwear!" Jess said, giggling uncontrollably at the stories being told. 

"I had to wear these pants for the rest of the day, and they were, uh, girl pants." Jess went into another fit of laughter, Dean following after. 

"College sounds great for you guys." Castiel added after the laughter had died down. 

"It's amazing!" Jess said. "Did you go to college?" 

"Yes, actually. I majored in business so I could work at a company." 

"Impressive." Sam added, and Dean kissed him on the cheek. 

Dean laughed. "College. Shew, I didn't even finish high school."

"Seriously? You're so smart." Castiel was actually shocked by this. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Dean said, suddenly shy. "It never came up until just now."

"No matter who's where, we all end up in the same place," Sam held up his glass. "With the people we love."  
***  
"Pancakes in microwave. Out of milk. I'll bring some home." Was the note that Dean left on the fridge for everyone to see. But the note for Cas, on the bedside table, said, "I hope you like the pancakes. I hid a chocolate chip one on the bottom for you. ;) We're going out tonight. You'll love the place."

Castiel smiled as he read it, Dean always managed to surprise him. And when Dean for home, he was met with a 'thanks for the pancakes' and a blow job in the shower while Sam and Jess were visiting Bobby's.   
***  
Dean stopped at the bar before going home, he had worked late that night. He sat at the bar talking to Jo. 

"Tell me about you and Castiel." Jo pried, shoving another drink at him. "He's a hard one to crack." 

"About what?" Dean knew Jo was trying to get him drunk enough to spill. 

"Don't do this Dean! It's what he does. Are you together or not?" 

"We are."

"Good." Jo smiled, a smug look on her face like it was her idea. "I knew you would since that first day you met him at the bar. You're kind to everyone, but you don't let anyone in like that." 

"He's different than everyone else."  
***  
Dean arrived home 2 hours later than everyone expected. He stumbled in, very obviously drunk, but in a good mood after talking to Jo. 

"Were you driving?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean's answer to everything. 

"Dean.." Sam sighed, standing up. "That's a dad move, getting shit faced right before Thanksgiving so we all can worry about you. Why didn't you call a cab? Why didn't you call one of us?"

"We called the garage and they said you weren't there. Then Jo called, she told us that you'd stopped by." Jess said quietly, standing up with Sam, she was at least a foot and a half shorter than him. 

"Just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean I'm dad! I'm better than that son of a bitch on a bad day. Don't you ever compare me to him!" Dean yelled, causing Jess to jump and Sam to look at him hatefully. 

Sam led Jess to their room, leaving Dean speechless and hurt, tears threatening to fall. He trudged to his bedroom only to find Cas curled up on his side of the bed, obviously awake. 

Dean stripped off his clothes and laid down beside him, "Hey Cas." He whispered, kissing his neck. "I hope you weren't too worried. How much of that did you hear?"

"We were supposed to go out today, Dean." Cas finally responded after being nudged by Dean a few times. "And I heard it all. I answered the phone when Jo called."

"Goddamn. I forgot, I'm so so sorry Cas." Dean sat up and put his head in his hands. Was he the only one who didn't think he was at fault?

Castiel leaned up on his elbows and looked at Dean, "I'm not upset Dean, I'm just glad you're safe." 

"You deserved a night out." 

"You worry about other people too much. It's really okay Dean." 

Dean finally looked at Castiel, his eyes slightly wet and tired looking. He kissed him once and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

Castiel was asleep when Dean got back, on the other side. Dean sat in the edge of the bed, head pounding, eyes burning. He couldn't sleep at all. It was only 11:00. He decided to kill some time in the kitchen. 

Dean made everything from corn and mashed potatoes to cake. He finished the night by putting the turkey(Sam had bought it that day) in the oven. Plates and bowls of food were stacked in the fridge and he could let the turkey cook over night. 

Dean crawled back into bed, completely wore out and glad for the holiday break from work for the rest of the week. He loved his job, but some days, Bobby was an impossible old man.   
***  
Dean was the last one awake Thursday morning. He hesitated to get out of bed, not wanting to look at anyone. He also felt sick as hell. The smell of warming food convinced him. 

Everyone was dressed, Sam and Jess in almost identical track suits, and Cas in jeans and a dark blue shirt that made his eyes stand out. Then Dean was in his pajamas. 

Sam tried to act like the night hadn't happened, but Jess kept giving them all worried looks and Cas was quieter than usual. A few jokes were told and everything would go back to normal, before going back into a formal setting. 

They all helped clean, still avoiding eye contact, except for Jess who, after breakfast, stayed wonderfully bubbly. 

"We'll probably be going back today." Sam said once him and Dean were alone. 

"It's a little soon, dontcha think?" 

"We have class Monday, it's be nice to readjust to campus." Sam said, short and sweet. 

Dean just nodded and agreed. 'Yep,' he thought to himself. 'Way to fuck this one up, Dean.' 

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" 

"It'd be nice." 

"What time?" 

"Jess is packing now. Our plane leaves in two hours." 

Dean and Sam didn't exchange any words for the rest of that day, until Dean dropped them off at the airport. Cas and Jess talked before they left, since the car ride was too awkward and silent. 

"Keep in touch, man." Dean hugged Sam tightly. "I'm sorry." 

"No, Dean, I'm sorry. You're nothing like dad. I had no right saying that." 

Dean nodded. "Don't miss your plane Sammy." 

Dean said goodbye to Jess, after he pulled her away from Cas, and stood there long after they'd left. 

"You ready, Dean?" Castiel tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, c'mon."   
***  
"Dean, you missed the road." Castiel pointed back. 

"Yeah, I know. I wanna show you something."

A few miles down, Dean pulled off the road, rummaging the trunk for something. He brought it around front as wrapped it around Cas' eyes. A blind fold? 

"Dean?" He asked, concerned. 

"It's a surprise." 

Castiel felt the car move and after a few minutes, Dean turned on to a bumpy road. 

When he stopped, Cas' fingers were itching to take off the blindfold. Dean's door opened and shut, the trunk shut, Cas' door opened. Dean unbuckled Cas and led him out of the car with one hand, the other holding something. 

He told Cas to stand still and he followed the sound of his boots a few yards away. 

"Dean." 

"Alright Mr. Impatient, c'mere." Dean led Castiel by the hand and sat him down on a blanket. He pulled off the blindfold when Dean told him to. 

Castiel opened his eyes to a small field, amazed at the set up Dean had. On the blanket was a bottle of whiskey, two glasses, and an apple pie that Dean had managed to hide from all of them earlier. It was so perfectly Dean. 

"Dean." Castiel breathed in. 

"This was my surprise for you the other day," he sat down beside Cas. "I wanted you to see this place." 

"This is great, Dean." Even though Castiel was used to Balthazar throwing him lavish parties, he appreciated this more than anything. The feelings behind it stopped Cas in his tracks. This man, this beautiful man, left him absolutely speechless. 

"I've never brought anyone here but Sammy." Dean laid down, waiting for the stars to peek out of the sky. "But you mean something to me." 

Castiel joined Dean, seeing one or two stars begin to dot the darkening sky. "This is perfect." 

He kissed Dean, long and deep. Dean pulled away a little, afraid this would go past Cas' comfort zone, but Castiel just kissed him again. 

Dean rolled over so they were facing. He pulled Cas' hips close to his and kissed down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt, waiting for the go-ahead. 

Castiel pulled Dean on top of him, grinding his hips up into Dean's, feeling his half erection. He kissed him again, shoving their jeans together, and Dean moaned in his mouth. 

Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head and kissed his body, rolling them over so he was on top. The bottle of whiskey had rolled into the grass, and the pie was threatened to be squished. 

"Hold on," Dean whispered. He stood up and walked to put the food and drinks away, his pants felt too tight. 

He grabbed a box of condoms out of the trunk-he'd bought them a few weeks before-and headed back to the blanket. 

Cas looked at the box in Dean's hand. "We don't have to if you're not ready." Dean said quickly. "These are just in case." 

"Dean, I want it." That was all Castiel said before Dean was back on top of him, pulling his shirt off so their skin could touch. He nibbled on Cas' nipples, feeling his erection on his belly and reached to rub it through his jeans. 

"Dean." Castiel moaned, jerking up into his hand. Dean slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, one hand rubbing up his torso. He stopped to pull off his own jeans. 

As soon as Cas' dick was free from his pants, Dean's mouth was on it, sucking and holding him at the base so he wouldn't come. He shoved his fingers in Cas' mouth while he was still sucking his dick. 

"Wet them." He demanded after throwing Cas' legs over his shoulders to lift Cas up. 

Castiel coated Dean's fingers in saliva, and they left his mouth. He felt one finger easing into his hole. He tried to relax for Dean, but when he felt the second finger go in, he clenched, moaning loudly. 

"Dean, yes." Castiel's body was humming, with Dean sucking his dick and stretching him out so he would fit. 

After scissoring three fingers inside if Cas, Dean grabbed the box, and slipped on a condom. 

"You ready?" Dean asked, and with a nod of Cas' head, Dean pushed in slowly. 

Castiel cringed at the pain and Dean stopped, "you okay?" 

"Yeah, keep going." 

Dean eased in a little slower, giving Cas time to adjust. Once he was all the way in, he let Cas' legs down to kiss him on the mouth. 

"I love you, Castiel." He whispered against his lips, and jerked his hips, drawing out a moan from Cas. 

Dean leaned back up, pulling Cas' legs back on to his shoulders and fucked into him, slowly at first, then faster. 

He knew as soon as he hit Cas' prostate, because his back arched and he moan and deep, animalistic moan that almost sent Dean over the edge. He hit it again, and again, turning Castiel into a thriving mess on the ground. 

Dean reached up to stroke Cas' unattended dick, stroking it it time with his thrusts. Cas came before Dean, his hands going up to pull Dean's hair or scratch as his shoulders, as he rode out the intense orgasm. 

Dean came with Cas clenching around him, dropping his legs and grabbing Cas' face to kiss him. 

He laid on top of Cas for a long time after that, pressing lazy kisses to his cheek, neck, and shoulder. He rolled off and pulled out, tossing the condom aside and pulling Cas close to him. 

The sky was full of stars above them, "What time do you think it is?" Castiel asked. 

"Not sure. You ready to go?"

"Only if you are." 

Dean stood up, pulling Castiel with him. He shoved the blanket in the back seat and pulled Cas close as he drove home, both of them sensitive and vulnerable. Dean kissed Castiel in the driveway, the longest kiss he thought he'd ever had, before starting them a warm bath, so they could warm up together.   
***  
Dean woke up to cold toes and fingers against his backside. "Damn it, Cas!" He yelled and Cas giggled. "What are you doing?" 

Castiel just smiled. "It's cold in the house Dean."

"Then maybe we should just stay in bed?" Dean suggested. 

"That sounds wonderful." 

"We can watch movies, listen to some music, stay warm." Dean kissed Castiel deeply. "But breakfast first. And I'm turning up that damn thermostat."

Castiel just laughed. 

They ended up snuggled on the couch, Dr. Sexy was on, but Dean was too busy making out with Castiel to pay attention. 

"I'm so glad I met you." Castiel broke off the kiss to tell Dean. "You mean so much to me." 

"I don't know what is do without you now, Cas. I just need you." 

And Castiel needed him, they touched each other hungrily, ripping off each others clothes and Dean banging Cas across the arm of the sofa, their bodies heating up the once cold house.   
***  
Saturday, Dean went to Bobby's, and Cas stayed home. They bought him a computer and he was trying to find a better job online. 

"Hell, son. You look like... Hell." Was the first thing Dean heard when he walked through the door. 

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean threw back at the old man. "You look nice too." 

"Did you just get out of bed?" The hunting cap on his head shadowed most of his face, so Dean couldn't see his expression. 

"Yeah." 

"Don't get used to this sleeping in business, I'll work you hard next week."

They talked shortly, about the time it took to finish a pot of coffee. 

"I'm gonna head on home, Bobby."

"Alright. You keep that boy o' yours safe."

"Don't doubt that I will."  
***  
The sight of Castiel, asleep on the couch with a book laying across his belly, warmed Dean. He started to cover him up with a throw behind the couch, but Castiel moved, barely awake now. 

"Dean. I missed you." He said, eyes still closed. 

Dean smiled and took the book, placing a random piece of paper where Cas had it opened and laid down beside him on the large couch, covering them both up. 

"I missed you too." Dean whispered in his neck. 

"I love you Dean." 

"I love you Castiel." Dean hugged him tighter, eyes watering. He'd never heard such a beautiful thing, he could barely remember the last time someone told him they loved him. It was probably Sam. 

Castiel kissed him, falling back asleep quickly, leaving Dean wide awake and amazed, just holding Castiel like he was his last chance. Maybe he was Dean's last chance. Last chance to do something right with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are so stubborn." Castiel crossed his arms at the man in front of him.   
"Well, of course I am sweetheart." Dean spat back at him, already aggravated that his car chose to break down on Sunday night while him and Cas were on the way home from dinner.   
"We should've stopped at Bobby's, when the car first started sounding funny a week ago." Cas rolled his eyes.   
"She's old, give her a break. And besides, nothing beats waiting in the car on the side of the road until Bobby does get here." Dean tried to make light of the situation.   
Cas hmmphed, and climbed back into the front seat, wrapping a blanket around him. He watched Dean pace outside for almost five minutes, before he slammed the hood and gave up.   
Dean was in the car when the first drop of snow hit the windshield. He squeezed under the blanket with Castiel.   
"So, I guess it will be a while before he gets here." Castiel sighed, curling into Dean.   
"Yeah, buddy." Dean nipped hard at Castiel ear, and he yelped.   
"Dean!" He stared accusingly at him, and the glare got even colder when Dean bursted out into laughter.   
"I'm sorry Cas, you look too good not to be played with."   
"Oh, so that's how you play." Castiel launched himself at Dean, biting his lip in between kisses.   
He pulled Dean's shirt over his head biting his nipples until a strong hand pulled his hair and forced his head back. Dean sat up to devour Cas' neck, leaving hickies.   
"Thank God you look good in a turtle neck Cas." Dean spoke before biting down on his collar bone, drawing a deep moan from Castiel.   
Dean slid over the front seat into the back, pulling Castiel back after him. Castiel straddled Dean, pulling his head back to kiss him hungrily, stopping to take off his own shirt so their skin could touch.   
Goosebumps rose on his skin as the cold air touched him, and Dean rubbed his arms to get him warm.   
"You know what would really make us warm, Dean." Castiel reached down in between the two men to feel Dean's erection through his jeans. A moan cut off Dean's reply and he jerked up in to Cas' hand.   
"I want you to fuck me, Cas."   
Castiel was pushing him back to undo his jeans before Dean even finished his sentence. The scrape of fabric down Dean's cock made him moan Cas' name.   
Castiel reached into Dean's gym bag in the floorboard to grab the lube and Dean unbuttoned his pants. Castiel set back to pull off his jeans before mounting Dean's chest.   
"You look so good laying down there with my cock in front of your face." His voice, rough with need, turned Dean on even more. He grabbed Cas' cock and stroked it hard one time, and Castiel gasped and grabbed his hair.  
With one hand in Dean's hair, and the other one gripping the headrest of the front seat, he fucked Dean's face, stopping way before he was about to come and pulled out of Dean's mouth with a wet pop.  
He slid down in between Dean's leg, shoving one lubricated finger into Dean's hole. Dean moaned and threw his head back as Castiel hit his prostate when he put in a second finger. Castiel stretched Dean out until he was a mess underneath him, grabbing Cas and begging to be filled.   
"C'mon Cas please, baby, please. I need you inside of me." Dean pleaded and Castiel slicked himself up and shoved in.   
He started a slow rhythm, pounding into Dean, trying to hit his sweet spot. And he did. Dean's back arched and Cas sped up, the warm, tightness of Dean bringing him closer every thrust.   
Castiel came hard into Dean, leaving his penis swollen and untouched.   
"Cas.." Dean's voice cracked.   
"What do you want baby, tell me what you want."  
Dean grabbed Castiel's hair and pulled him down, and Castiel welcomed Dean's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and took Dean fully in one swallow and he felt the warmth of Dean's come fill his mouth.   
Dean's deep groan rumbled through his body as he fell apart. His grip on Castiel's hair tightened and he rode out his orgasm into Castiel's mouth.   
***  
Dean had just buttoned his pants when Bobby pulled up beside the Impala in his truck.   
"Dean, you work on cars almost everyday, but you can't keep your own up and running." Bobby attached the chain between the two vehicles.   
Dean scoffed, "She's done fine ever since I had her."  
"Just steer your girlfriend to the lot, and I'll drive you two home." Bobby winked at Castiel, he loved teasing Dean about that car.   
***  
"Home sweet home." Dean stomped the snow off of his boots outside the door and Castiel turned up the heat.   
"I think it's about time to go cuddle in that big nice bed and get warmed up."   
"I'll meet you there." Dean stripped his clothes as he walked to the bedroom, Castiel walking behind him and picking them up.   
***  
"Merry Christmas." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. He'd hung mistletoe above the bed, he said it was so he could kiss Cas anytime they were in bed.   
"Dean, it's 8am. Christmas doesn't have to start until noon." Castiel pulled the covers over his head.   
"The pie will be cold by noon."   
"We can't have pie for breakfast."   
"Yes, we can." Dean picked Castiel up like he was a baby and packed him into the kitchen.   
"Working on cars does you good."   
"I go to the gym occasionally."   
"How come I'm just figuring out about this?"  
"I hate to brag." Dean kissed Castiel and sat him down in a chair. He cut them both a generous slice of pie and set out two glasses of milk. "To our first Christmas."  
Castiel held up his glass of milk. "To our first Christmas."  
Dean finished his pie before Castiel and ran into Sam's old room. He came out carrying an armful of presents.   
"Dean! You didn't have to get me so many." Castiel stood up to wash their dishes.   
"I wanted to." Dean smiled, dropping the presents on the couch. Castiel smiled at Dean from the kitchen.   
"If you would've let me put a tree up, you could've already had those out."  
"The only Christmas tree I ever had growing up, I cut because Sammy asked. It was so small, I bet it was 4 feet. And when dad got home from the bar,he was pissed that we spent Christmas without him and tore the limbs off."  
"I'm sorry Dean."   
"He couldn't remember doing it the next day. When Sammy was 12, I took him out ice skating, and dad got drunk again, he threw the skates I had bought at me, and I have a scar on my hip from them."  
"We don't have to have a tree." Castiel remembered seeing deep scars on Dean's body. He'd never asked about them before.   
"The best Christmas, was when he went out on some crazy journey and me and Sammy spent it in a motel room. I stole some toys for him, I didn't know they were for girls." Dean smiled at the memory, and it made Castiel sad.   
"Dean?" Castiel touched his arm.   
Dean looked at him with wet eyes. "We can get a tree next year." He kissed Castiel. "Now open your presents."  
Castiel grabbed a box, under the wrapping was a shoe box with black and gray jogging shoes. Castiel kissed Dean deeply. "Thank you."  
"You always talk about how your shoes are wearing down." Dean blushed.   
"Has anyone ever told you that you're perfect?" Castiel laughed. The second box was larger, and Cas opened it to reveal a tan trench coat.   
He took it out of the box, it was long and screamed tax accountant, but he loved it. The third present was a collection of the Beatles CD's.   
"I actually got those for both of us." Dean admitted   
"I got you some music too." Castiel laughed.   
"You did?"   
"Yes, let me get them." Castiel had hidden his presents in the coat closet that no one ever used.   
"Sneaky bastard." Dean pulled Cas into his lap on the couch and kissed him. He was handed two small boxes. One held the CD's Cas was talking about.   
"You are so difficult to buy for." Castiel said, handing him the second present. Inside was a small box, full of pictures.   
"Is this my old house?" Dean picked up the rest of the pictures and flipped through them.   
"I, uh, went through the records in the library, and asked around for pictures. There's quite a few of your family."   
Dean looked at a picture of his grandparents, he'd never met them, they both died when Mary was a teenager. He stopped at a picture of his parents. Tears began to fall. The next picture had him and Sam in it. He held his hand to his mouth and held back a sob.   
"If they upset you, I-" Cas started.   
"No! They're perfect. There's so much thought put into these. Thank you."  
Dean kissed Cas passionately, placing the box safely in the floor. "You're welcome, Dean."  
"I love you, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."   
***  
They invited close friends over for New Years; Ellen cooked, Jo made drinks and Bobby brought food. Castiel even invited his sister Anna, who was thrilled to meet Dean.   
"Hi!" She said excitedly and hugged Dean.   
"Uh, hey." Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.   
"Castiel has told me so much about you." She blurted, and Castiel blushed.   
"I hope they're good things." Dean laughed and led them all into the kitchen for drinks.   
"Anna is nice." Dean said, closing the bathroom door behind him and Cas.   
"Did you follow me into the bathroom?" Castiel laughed.   
"I was getting uncomfortable."   
"What for?" Castiel spoke to Dean as he peed.   
"I think Anna and Jo are flirting."   
"Dean, you can't tell me that lesbians make you uncomfortable."   
"It's not lesbians in general, it's what they do. Will you hurry?"  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean and washed his hands. Castiel went straight to the kitchen with everyone, and Dean walked into the living room, where Anna was sitting alone.   
"You look like your dog just died." Dean sat beside her.   
"I've just missed Castiel. This is the first I've seen him in a year, we text often and he calls me every week, it's just different in person."  
"Then why aren't you in there talking to him?" Dean nudged her.   
"I don't know what to say."   
"Start with 'I miss you.'" Anna smiled and Dean and went into the kitchen to her brother.   
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They all counted together as the ball dropped on the television. Castiel kissed Dean for a long time.  
Anna hugged Castiel tightly. "We need to do this again soon." She smiled brightly.   
"We definitely will." Dean smiled at her.   
"I guess we're gonna go, guys." Anna grabbed Jo and winked at Dean and Cas.   
Ellen and Bobby left shortly after, leaving Dean and Cas to themselves for the first time in hours.   
"Did you have a good time?" Dean passed a plate to Castiel to rinse.   
"Yes, it was good, seeing Anna again. She's doing well. She left my family and went out on her own, as I did."   
"I'm assuming your family was extremely religious."  
"Yes, they disowned Anna and I, as we're both homosexuals." This was the first he'd talked about his family to Dean.   
"I like her, but I really really like you." Dean smiled, passing the last dish over to Cas. "Ready for bed?"   
"More than anything." Castiel sighed.   
***  
They were together for 3 months before their first huge fight, when Dean came home drunk and smelled of cheap perfume.   
"I didn't do anything baby, I swear. The girl was all over me, but I didn't do it." Dean slurred as he tried to hug up to Castiel.   
"Dean, you shouldn't even be drunk, you have work tomorrow." Castiel moved away from Dean, leading him all around the kitchen.   
"I'm a grown man, I can fucking drink if I want."   
"Well, I guess that means you can sleep in your own fucking bed alone tonight too." Castiel yelled at Dean, actually furious for the first time since Balthazar.   
"Don't scream at me, you bastard. You're accusing me of cheating on you. Like I'm some cheap whore who'd give up everything for a quick lay." Dean started to yell back at him.   
"I didn't say that Dean! I asked you why you smelled like a French whore and you started twisting my words around and getting defensive."   
"Do you know how much that fucking hurts me? That you think I would actually cheat on you." Dean sat in a chair, suddenly feeling heavy.   
"What do you expect? I have some trust issues."  
"I'm better than him, Cas. I haven't even met him and I know that for damn sure. Don't treat me like I'm him."   
Tears threatened to spill from Castiel's eyes and he turned around, not wanting to damage his pride.   
"I'm going to bed Dean." He walked into Sam's old room, where he stayed at when he first moved in with Dean.   
***  
Castiel stayed in Sam's room for two days before Dean apologized and begged for him to move back in his room.   
He sat on the bed while Cas played on his phone and tried his hardest to ignore Dean.   
"Cas, I... I uh. I didn't sleep with that chick." Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean, watching the emotions play on his face.   
"Okay."   
"And, I'm sorry, for yelling, and being drunk, and being a shitty person."   
Castiel sighed. "You're a good person. You just do stupid things."   
Dean laid down beside Castiel, just holding him like it was the last time he'd ever get to. And it struck Castiel that he was afraid. Dean was afraid because everyone walked out on him, and that's why he clung so hard to Cas, he was scared to lose another person he loved.   
Castiel kissed him on the head. "I think I'll come back to your room now Dean."  
***  
"So, did you and Dean work it out?" Jo pried. Castiel didn't even tell her that he and Dean were fighting, but apparently his sulking gave it away.   
"Yes, we did." He answered quickly.   
"Did you have makeup sex? It's the best."   
"Even if we did, it wouldn't be any of your business."  
"I can tell that you didn't. You're so unreachable when you don't get any." Jo slid a drink to him, since their shift was ending.   
Castiel downed the glass, thankful for the sting of alcohol and the way it made him numb. "It's just been a long week."  
"Fighting with Dean can wear out anyone. I've never met a person so stubborn and hard headed." Jo went on, pouring her and Cas another glass.   
"Should we be drinking this much?"   
"C'mon Castiel. You're an adult."  
Castiel sighed and drank the whiskey, he would never understand Dean's love for the harsh drink, but he needed to get drunk.   
***   
"Castiel. Leave a message." Dean growled in frustration at his phone. Castiel was supposed to have been home from work two hours ago, and the dinner Dean made had went cold.   
He knew Castiel wouldn't be anywhere but the bar, but it pissed him off that Jo was keeping him away from Cas.   
***  
"Oh shit," Castiel giggled. "Dean's called four times."   
"He's a concerned boyfriend." Jo swatted at his arm. The table in front of them was scattered with empty glasses.   
"What do I do?" Castiel held his phone up, unsure how to use the blurring keyboard.   
"Text him." Jo winked. "Make it something good."  
***   
Dean's phone buzzed. 'Hey, baby. Sorry I missed your calls.'  
'Where are you?' Dean waited forever for a response.   
'At the bar. I might need a ride home,'  
'You're drunk?'   
'Very.' Was the last text Cas sent before Dean was in his car.   
***  
"This reminds me of when we first met." Dean laughed, carrying Castiel to his car.   
"It is very similar." Cas fell into the car, Dean laughing the whole way.   
"It sounds like the punch line to a terrible joke.. A guy walks into a bar."  
"And goes home with the mysterious, handsome man." Cas giggled.   
"Did you think I was mysterious?"   
"I did. But I liked you. A lot. A lot." Dean held Castiel's hand as he continued in his drunk babble. "I was actually disappointed when you didn't take me home and take advantage of me."  
"Excuse me?"   
"All I wanted was some heated, drunk sex to get my mind off of everything, but I woke up the next morning, untouched. You made me pancakes, even though I didn't remember your name. You let me live in your house, but you had no idea who I was." Dean was speechless.  
"Well, yeah Cas. I couldn't let you be homeless."   
"I've come to the conclusion that you, Dean Winchester, are completely insane."  
"What?" Dean was taken off guard for the second time that night.   
"You invite strangers into your house and make them fall in love with you, but you don't even have any pets."   
Dean just laughed, clueless. "Let's get you in home and in bed, quick."  
***   
"I have some news." Castiel announced as soon as Dean sat down for their dinner.   
"Good or bad?" Dean asked around a mouthful of chicken.   
"Uh, that depends on you, actually."  
"Spit it out."  
"I was offered my job back at Balthazar's company."  
Dean almost choked on his food. "You're not going to say yes, are you?"  
"Most likely, Dean. It's a good paying job, I could help you out even more."  
"You do just fine here. I don't need extra help, and you don't need to work there. What about the bar?" Dean reasoned.   
Castiel cleared his throat. "The bar is okay, but it's not where I belong. I want to restore some normality in my life."  
"I don't like it. Granted, I can't stop you, but that's what I think about it."  
Castiel reached over for Dean's hand. "I was hoping you'd be supportive in one way or the other, so I went a head and accepted. My two weeks were already put in at the bar."  
"Wow, you really want this, huh?" Dean felt the sting of loneliness rise up in him, threatening to choke him. He didn't want Cas to go anywhere near Balthazar. He was afraid for him to get hurt again.  
"More than anything, Dean." He was completely oblivious to his partners pain. "It will help so much."  
"Do what you want, Cas." Dean concentrated hard on his food, feeling bad for being angry at Castiel, but he was hurt.   
Castiel knew Dean didn't want this, but he was glad for his support. He was happy where he was, but he still felt like a leech for living with Dean and making less money than he did.   
Dinner was eaten in silence after that, the scraping of forks setting off Dean's raw nerves, and Castiel practically humming with excitement.   
Castiel pinched Dean's butt as they were walking back to the bedroom. "Dean." He said deeply as he pressed himself against the man's back.   
Dean fell into Castiel, letting his body melt. When he felt Cas' lips touch his throat, he stepped forward. "I'm going to take a shower."   
He gave Cas no chance to speak as he closed the door behind him, headed towards the bathroom to calm himself under the cold water. Castiel's brow furrowed in frustration, he knew Dean wasn't happy with the news from dinner, but turning down sex was a whole new level that Cas hadn't seen before.   
***  
Dean kissed Castiel roughly before he left for his first day back at Angel Enterprise. He shoved him against the door and nibbled along his jaw.   
"I don't think it's very professional to show up on the first day with hickies." Castiel warned.   
Dean laughed and backed off. "I love you, Castiel."   
"I love you too. I will see you later."  
Dean watched Castiel drive off in his Impala, a little nervous about letting him borrow it, but Cas promised him he could get it back as soon as he collected the money to buy a new car.   
He didn't know what to do with himself. He was called off of work because of snow, and Cas wasn't there to keep him occupied. He called Benny, an old friend, whom he hadn't talked to in a good year.   
"How's it going, brother?" Benny greeted when Dean opened the door.   
"Not bad. You been keeping your nose clean?" Dean patted the older guy on the back, inviting him into the house.  
"I'm better than ever. Found me a cozy place a few hours down, with an even cozier bar."  
"Do you drink much?" Dean led him into the kitchen, cautious about getting him a beer.   
"Not as much as I used to. I've cleaned up since my time. I'm assuming you have too."   
"I drink every now and then, there's a bar down the road. I've been staying out of trouble." Dean offered Benny coffee instead.   
"That's good, brother. Where's that sick ride you're supposed to have sitting out in the driveway?" Benny smirked, never having believed Dean about his baby.   
"Cas drove her to work."   
"Cas, huh? You're out of jail for a year and you've already got a nice, unsuspecting lady."   
Dean laughed. "Not a lady, you know that, man."  
"I forgot you swung the other way. I was pretty scared when they told me we were sharing cells."   
"That's in the past, Benny. I've got a job, so no more credit card fraud."  
"I'm proud of ya. I've been looking into houses myself, sharing an apartment has its downsides."   
"Are those the hippies you were talking about?" Dean laughed.   
"Alll they do is smoke pot and have orgies." Benny laughed with Dean, glad to catch up with his old buddy.   
They talked for hours, and Dean finally offered him a beer. When Castiel got home, they were sitting on the couch, tv on, and sipping on beers.   
"Oh, hi." Castiel stopped in the door, the larger man looked at him, his soft eyes in contrast to the scars on his face and arms.   
"Cas, this is Benny." He shook his hand.   
"Dean's told me a bit about you, son." Benny smiled, pointed teeth showing.   
"Benny is an old friend from, uh.." Dean's mind went blank.   
"Let's just say we met in hell." Benny joked, catching on to Dean's hesitation. "I best be going now."   
"I'll see you out." Dean spoke, kissing Castiel on the cheek.   
"I do want to see this car of yours as well." Benny laughed and Dean shut the door behind them.   
"Here she is." Dean walked Benny proudly to his car.   
"Car's nice, Dean." Benny cleared his throat. "You're keeping secrets." Benny pointed back at the house.   
"I don't want him to know my past."   
"You're lying to him by not telling him. I know you hated yourself Dean, but you still remember it, all that time you were in the pen. I can see it in your eyes."  
"I've let it go, you should too."  
"You're still on edge, still looking over your shoulder. Does he know you keep a gun under the bathroom sink?"   
"Why were you nosing around in my house?" Dean stood up straighter.   
"Just making sure you're okay, brother. Obviously, you're not, but you're doing better." Benny reached over to hug Dean.  
"Keep your nose clean." Dean hugged him. "I'll see you around."   
Dean was in the house before Benny pulled out of the driveway. Cas was in the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal.   
"Let me make you something." He offered.   
"I'm fine, Dean. I just want something quick and easy, I'm tired." Castiel stripped off his coat and hung it on a chair.   
Dean hugged him from behind, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. "Can I give you those hickies now?"   
Cas chuckled. "After I eat." But Dean already had one hand playing with his exposed chest, the other creeping down to his belt.   
"How was work?" His hands undid Castiel's belt, tossing it to the side. He pulled the dress shirt off, exposing Castiel's back to his teeth and lips.   
"I sat at a computer all day and I have a sign with my name on it."  
"I bet your ass is sore." And Dean grabbed it. Castiel moaned, arching back into Dean.   
"Dean, I'm really hung-" Castiel's sentence was cut off by a moan when Dean's hand was shoved down his pants.   
"What are you, Cas?" His voice had gotten deep, causing goose flesh to rise on Castiel.   
"I'm hungry, I'm so hungry." Castiel blurted, no longer talking about the cereal.   
Dean stood up straight, taking his hands from Cas' dick. "Eat quickly and meet me in the bedroom."   
Castiel scarfed down the cereal faster than he'd ever eaten before. He finished taking off his pants on the way to the bed room.   
Dean was standing by the bed, completely naked, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Castiel's mouth dried. "Do you trust me, Cas?"   
Castiel nodded and walked over to the bed, curious. "Are those real, Dean?"  
"Of course." He offered them to Cas to look at.   
"Where do you get real handcuffs?" He examined the cold metal.   
"I know some people."   
Castiel laughed. "People don't just give you handcuffs, Dean."   
"You're right. They don't." Dean kissed Castiel. "I took them."   
Castiel kissed Dean back, wondering where this game was going. "Are you going to use them on me?"  
"Only if you want me to." Deans hands grabbed Castiel's ass through his boxers.   
"I want you to, Dean." The words were barely out of Castiel's mouth before Dean shoved him, facedown, into the bed, handcuffs clicking into place.   
"You're under arrest." He whispered and nipped at Castiel's ear. "I'm going to have to check you."  
"I'm innocent, I promise." Dean slapped him hard on the ass.   
"You will remain silent until I give you permission to speak." Dean ran his hands up Castiel's back. He rubbed his chest and thighs, pulling his legs up and forcing him onto the bed. He stood behind him and wrapped and hand around his waist, pulling him up so his ass was in the air.   
Castiel heard the lid of the lube pop open and Dean was sliding his boxers down and sticking a finger in him. He pumped his finger in and out, purposely avoiding Castiel's prostate, smacking him on the ass every time he tried to talk.   
"Still nothing." Dean shoved another finger in, scissoring and stretching, Castiel whimpering under him. When Dean put a third finger in, he hit his prostate. Cas moaned and writhed underneath him. "There it is." Dean whispered.   
Deans fingers left Castiel and he quickly slicked up, slamming into Cas, causing him to cry out. He stayed still in him for a long time, running his hands through Cas' hair and stroking his cock slowly.   
"Dean." Castiel begged, his voice raw with want.   
Dean snapped his hips again, and Castiel moaned. He started picking up speed, slamming into Castiel harder than he ever had. He came quickly and loudly into Castiel, he undid the handcuffs and flipped him over on his back.   
Castiel's hard cock curved towards his belly. "Jack off for me." Dean commanded, and Castiel jerked furiously on his cock, wanting release. Dean impatiently took control, and Castiel let loose, white spilling over Dean's hand and on Cas' belly.   
"You're fucking beautiful Cas."  
Castiel pulled Dean to him, and they fell asleep in the mess.   
***  
"Shit, Dean." Castiel scrambled out of bed.   
"What?" Dean answered sleepily.   
"I'm going to be late!" Castiel pointed at the clock before running into the bathroom to shower.   
Dean handed him a microwave sausage-and-biscuit and gave him a kiss as he ran out the door. "Have a good day!"   
***  
"Castiel, you're late." He looked up from his desk to see the familiar face. He choked up.   
"I, uh, um, yeah..." He stuttered.   
"On your second day." Balthazar pressed.   
"I forgot to set my alarm last night." He spit out the excuse, trying to get it together.   
"And what's so important that you're forgetting to set you're alarm?"   
"It's personal business." Castiel was irritated by Balthazar's need for information.   
"I'm sending you out today. There's some insurance errors that need fixed."   
"Yes, sir."  
Castiel took the folder from his boss and headed out to the address written on the folder.   
***  
"You see, Mr. Novak, the man states that he paid back all of the money he used on the credit cards, but I have proof he didn't." A short, balding man explained angrily.   
"Check stubs were sent into the offices before they were sent to you, to make sure that it was all paid back. And right here," Castiel opened the folder, almost choking at the name on the printed checks. "We, uh, have all the proof that you were paid back completely, and no further money interaction would follow."   
Castiel stood up quickly, despite the man's complaints, and left quickly. The drive back to the office seemed to take forever. There's no way this was an accident, Balthazar had to give him this file on purpose.   
He slammed the folder down on Balthazar's desk. "You planned this?"   
"I thought it might be important to know that your boyfriend spent 2 years in a federal prison for credit card fraud." Balthazar looked emotionless, and it only pissed Castiel off more.   
"I'm sure Dean would've told me when the time was right." Castiel wanted to punch the smug smile off of the man' face.   
"How long have the two of you been together? 4 months. And you still don't know?"  
"You sent someone out to spy, didn't you?" Castiel's face was red, he was absolutely furious.   
"It's not stalking, I was concerned." Balthazar's face softened, and Castiel let go of some of his anger. "I'm worried about you Castiel."  
"I'm fine with Dean." Castiel walked out, leaving no room for any other words.   
***   
Dean was still at the garage when Castiel came home. He was so stressed, and Balthazar kept texting him. He answered the third call that hour.   
"What do you want?" Castiel spoke harshly.   
"Castiel, I want you back. I made a mistake, a huge one, but I've changed." Balthazar begged.   
"I am with Dean now, and we're happy. Leave me alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This took a few weeks, and it was hard work. Leave suggestions in the comments and I'll try to supply you with some more soon. XOXO


End file.
